Other Side
by Iktsuarpok
Summary: Le noir, la solitude s'était son monde. Il s'imaginait parfois les couleurs, les visages, mais jamais il ne voyait la vérité. Jamais il ne pouvait perçevoir les couleurs et les formes de vie. Mais un jour, il pourrait y arriver... Un jour il trouverait sa lumière, sa joie, ses couleurs. – NedCan, Three-Shoot.


**Other Side**

 **Chapitre 1 : _Enfance_.**

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvraient sur le monde sombre et noir. Comme tous les matins. Il se frottait les yeux en baillant. Comme tous les matins. Il se redressait. Comme tous les matins. Et se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine en rasant les murs de ses petites mains, l'effleurant. À ce moment là, comme tous les matins, une personne qu'il savait son aîné le soulevait et le posait sur une chaise de la table au centre de la cuisine. On lui servait un bol de lait chocolaté, une assiette avec de quoi manger et doucement on prenait sa main pour la guider vers les contenants pour lui indiquer l'emplacement des condiments. Comme tous les matins il souriait à son frère qui prenait beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de lui. Son grand frère ne pouvant répondre par un sourire lui frottait gentiment les cheveux en lui disant de manger avant de retourner à la cuisine pour préparer un second déjeuner au jumeau de l'enfant déjà présent. Leur père étant déjà partit travailler il devait s'occuper de sa fratrie. Son frère d'un an plus jeune ne sachant pas cuisiner mieux valait-il qu'il s'en occupe mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela étant donné qu'il aimait ça. Il regardait avec attention Matthew boire avec précaution son bol ses yeux fixant un point dans le vide, si il ne s'agissait pas de son frère adoré il aurait trouvé cela presque dérangeant.

"Tu t'en sors ?"

Cette question était parfaitement inutile mais il se sentait dans le besoin de la lui poser. Il ressentait ce besoin de toujours être derrière lui, toujours l'aider. D'autant plus que le jumeau de son cadet n'était pas encore ici... Il en profitait pour passer un petit moment privilégié avec l'enfant. Enfant qui fit tomber son bol à l'instant où il allait répondre négativement. Le bol avait laissé sur le sol pleins de débris de porcelaine baignant dans le fond de lait qui restait. Matthew baissa ses yeux inexpressif vers le sol quelques larmes perlant aux coins. C'était sa faute... Très vite Francis se mit en quête des restes de la carcasse au bol en épongeant le liquide blanc.

"Je... Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas...  
-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas fait exprès, ça arrive à tout le monde."

Francis, se releva pour jeter les morceaux du contenant et lança un petit regard emplis de pitié à son frère. Tous les membres de la famille souffraient de la situation. Beaucoup les plaignait d'avoir un enfant tel quel dans la famille. Mais celui qui en souffrait le plus était le principal concerné. Bien que jamais il ne l'admettrait. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'ils en pensaient eux dans leur famille.

"Il est arrivé quoi ici ?"

Francis releva la tête quasiment en même temps que Matthew. Alfred... Forcément. Il avait finir par lui aussi venir dans la cuisine, sans doute s'était-il aperçu de la disparition de son frère dans la chambre. Il ressemblait en tous points à Matthew à un détail près : ses yeux exprimaient moultes émotions. Il était tout son contraire, bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses ressemblances physiques dues à leur statut de jumeaux, leurs mentaux étaient en tous points les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre.

"Rien du tout Alfred. Va t'installer. J'espère que tu n'as pas réveillé Arthur !"

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et alla s'assoir à la table pour manger tandis que Francis poussait un soupir.

"Je vais aller en cours. Arthur devrait pas tarder... Et n'oubliez pas toi et Mattie vous devez aller à l'institut.

-On sait Francis ne t'inquiète pas !"

Matthew fit un petit sourire en parlant. Il en avait l'habitude depuis... Tous les jours sauf le Samedi et le Dimanche la même routine. Il tendit sa fine main dans la direction où il pensait qu'Alfred était et ce dernier lui la prit pour lui confirmer sa présence. Il la serra rassuré qu'il soit ici. Il le savait que l'autre blond s'en voulait. Il l'avait dit une fois en dormant. Il ne faisait que demander pourquoi Matthew et pas lui. Le jeune enfant ne voyait rien là où devait se trouver son frère... Sans doute son seul regret serait de ne jamais avoir vu son visage. Souvent en rêve il se l'imaginait mais il savait que ce n'était pas comme cela dans la réalité et cela lui brisait encore plus le cœur.

"Matt !  
-Oui Alfred ?  
-Ce soir je te promet qu'on jouera ! Je le jure !  
-Ne jure pas. Mais oui ! Je veux jouer !"

Ses yeux vides fixaient son frère maintenant qu'il arrivait à le situer et un grand sourire illuminait ses lèvres. Il allait jouer avec Alfred ! Il était tellement heureux.

"Matthew, Alfred... Allez finir de vous préparer on va pas tarder à y aller."

Alfred tira la langue à Arthur quand celui-ci entra et embarqua Matthew pour aller se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents avant de partir. Mais il ne vit que trop tard l'objet trainant au sol qui fit tomber son frère. Il s'en voulut presque automatiquement en voyant leur aîné débouler dans le hall le jugeant du regard. Arthur aida Matthew à se relever et lança un regard à Alfred qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Le cœur lourd le responsable de l'incident repartit seul tandis que le plus vieux s'occupait de l'handicapé. Il s'en voulait tellement... Si seulement ça avait pus être lui et non Matthew... Si seulement leur famille n'avait pas à subir cela. Matthew était une personne trop merveilleuse pour avoir à supporter ça.

Une fois prêt il redescendit et y trouva ses frères eux aussi préparés. Forcément Arthur s'était occupé de Matthew, il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu un peu de jalousie à l'égard de son jumeau qui entretenait un lien privilégié au sein de la famille mais d'une bien triste manière. Il le savait lui-même, même lui ferait tout pour Matthew. Parce que chacun était le reflet de l'autre. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui si il n'avait pas eu à aller à l'école et si son frère n'avait pas eu à aller dans l'institut. Mais ils n'avaient chacun pas le choix. Alors ils chérissaient encore plus le temps passé ensemble. Ils se chérissaient plus que n'importe quel chose existante au monde parce que ils étaient tous deux comme des âmes-sœurs. Et jamais, ô grand jamais quelque chose ne les sépareraient.

* * *

 _Disclamair_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent.

Aussi, ça sera un three-shot : je trouvais cela triste que Canada soit sans oublié, mit sur le côté, alors j'ai cherché pourquoi, et comment cela pourrait se transmettre sur lui, son entourage (donc il y aura une partie, enfant, une ado et une adulte).

A bientôt !


End file.
